When You're Gone!
by NickiForDraco
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Song used in this fic is by Avril Lavigne. I don't think she ever knew how much I truley loved her... She looked at me like I deserved this... No one, NO ONE deserved THIS.


**Warnings: Sensitive topic/theme, mild violence. This is a very sensitive topic and I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**When you're gone**

I sat watching her across the Great Hall. She seemed to be fine. Did she just completely forget what she did to me? She didn't even feel sorry. Sure, I pushed her away a little bit but I needed my own independence. I didn't want to rely on her for everything.

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I'd cry,_

I suddenly lost my appetite and pushed my dinner away. I sat in silence while the Hall beamed with sounds of laughter and happiness. It made me feel sick to the stomach. No one could ever understand how I was feeling.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed you were you lie, is made up on your side_

She stood from her seat, gripped his hand and walked to the oak doors. She glanced back at me, almost looking smug. Like I had deserved what she did to me. No one should ever deserve this much pain.

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I considered following her, telling her that I need her; I can't ever live without her. But surely begging would just turn her off and she would tell me to get out and never speak to her again... But I don't have any other option but to beg.

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay,_

_I miss you_

I felt my heart shatter even more as she lightly kissed him on the cheek. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. She then laughed as they practically ran out of the Great Hall, I could hear their echoing voices from my seat, I had to get out, and I had to leave. I ran out of the Great Hall and straight past them.

_I've never felt this way before,_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you,_

As I ran through the halls of the castle everything I saw reminded me of her, the portrait of the mother and baby, how we sat there for hours just talking to her, the moving staircases and how we would run around on them.

_And the clothes you left they lie on my floor,_

_And they smell just like you I love the things that you do!_

I stood there puffing and out of breath. I stared out at the dying grass that covered the fields. I heard quiet footsteps, like someone was trying to sneak up on me. I leant my tear stained face on the railing and looked down, wondering how hard I would hit the ground if I jumped… if I would actually die on impact or if it would take a few minutes.

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The salty tears were pouring down my face. Had it really come to this? Was I that messed up, I would even consider ending my own life? I know in the past I had done so many things wrong, so many mistakes. But ending my own life?

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay,_

_I miss you._

The footsteps got closer, I could hear them clearly now. I turned, to see her standing in the moonlight, her face stained with tears, same as my own.

"Why are you here? Did you come to watch me in my final moments?" I whispered.

"You're over-reacting!" She snapped at me.

"No! You just don't understand how much I need you!" I sobbed, I felt so pathetic.

_We were made for each other out here forever,_

_I know we were!_

She stared at me, shock sinking in. She hadn't realized how much I truly love her, need her. I couldn't live without this girl in my life yet she found it so easy to let go. She looked at me with her sad eyes; I knew she didn't want me anymore. Didn't want me in her life, no matter how much I begged her.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know everything I do I give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me!_

"So this is it then? You don't want me." I croaked.

"I'm sorry… no. I just don't think of us as a couple anymore…" I saw tears escape her eyes, and I wanted to hold her close… But I knew this was the end.

"Well, I'm sorry Hermione." I then walked two steps towards her, turned back around and ran at the railing.

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay,_

_I miss you._

In that crucial last moment I jumped over the railing and sped towards the ground. I seemed to be falling forever, I felt the cold night air burn my face and my hair being whipped around but I didn't care, just as I braced myself for sweet death to engulf me in it's never ending darkness, I heard her screaming.

"I'm sorry Draco!" and they were last words I heard before I felt a sudden impact, then everything went black.


End file.
